


Popcorn-Flavoured Tea

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Autumn Fever (Whumptober 2020) [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blankets, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sick Character, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Tsumugi and Iori find a sleeping, shivering Ryuu in the break room.
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Takanashi Tsumugi, Takanashi Tsumugi & Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Series: Autumn Fever (Whumptober 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Popcorn-Flavoured Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwkwardPlatypus13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/gifts).



> "Blankets" didn't bring me angst either, so I wrote some fluff themed around Ryuu's bday. How ironic of me, a non-Ryuu oshi, to be writing for his bday when I sure didn't write anything for characters I do actually consider favs (my apologies to Iori and Tachimukai for this shitty 2020 lack of attention). Not that Ryuu ain't a snacc, of course, I love this man.  
> Btw, any IoTsumu undertones are accidental and weren't meant to be.
> 
> Now, this story uses my AU setup for my-ongoing fic "In the Name of Asclepius", so I have to give some brief explanations. To make it short: Soogs is a surgeon, Iori is her assistant, and a lot of I7 characters are also in the medical field now. This story doesn't contain any major spoilers for INA, always it spoils that Tsumugi goes to join advanced medicine research organization named Caduceus. I believe that's all you need to know, albeit you're free to ask in comments about anything that wasn't clear.
> 
> Also, I of course give this fic to Platy the Ryuu Simpologist because she's the biggest Ryuu simp there is out there, and because she's been a very cool reader to have and I love her. Please never change Platy.  
> I know this is a lame present. I swear I'll make a better fic for you someday.

Caduceus at night is both silent and noisy, as every hospital is. You hear the faint beeping of machinery echoing in the desert hallways, but since there are far less patients in Caduceus than in a regular hospital, Tsumugi is finding herself acutely aware of every little noise there is, since there is no emergency surgery to do in the dead of the night.

Of course, she must be the only one who finds it a little anxiety-inducing, since Iori appreciates the mechanical serenity of Caduceus more than the sometimes loud corridor activity of Kibou Hospital and, as it stands, she’s looking right at the sleeping form of the head surgeon of the country’s most advanced medical research organization and facility, sitting on the edge of the couch. 

It would be nothing out of the unusual for the always busy Dr Tsunashi to have fallen asleep right here and there when he was probably just waiting to buy himself a coffee from the dispenser, if not for the shivers wracking his frame, and the fact his head perked up when he heard the both of them enter the room.

  


“Ryuu, is everything all right?” Tsumugi asks as she walks up to his spot on the sofa, worry bubbling in her stomach.

Her colleagues rubs his eyes and weakly coughs into the hand available for it. Now that his eyes are open and that she’s near him, she can notice how glassy they are and how dark the rings under them have grown. Sure, they’re surgeons, she knows she’s got some massive dark rings too whenever she can’t put on some makeup to hide them, but this is on a whole new, concerning level.

“Ah, Tsumugi, I didn’t hear you enter…” He chuckles, but that also prompts a little cough from him. “I’m all good.”

Iori steps up, prompting her to sidestep so he can… take a look too, she supposes.

“With all due respect, Dr Tsunashi, I believe you may be unwell.”

  


Ryuu looks aside a little, then puts on a smile.

“I’m tired, but we’re all tired, so I don’t think it’s noteworthy.”

“You’re sure? You were shivering earlier, but neither of us is feeling cold. You may be running a fever.”

“I second Dr Takanashi. You look like you could use a rest. I’m sure my brother won’t mind.”

Uh oh, Iori is bringing their director into this. That’s quite the sure way to get someone to lie down, around here. She can still remember the time Mitsuki metaphorically shoved Gaku into Ryuu’s car so he could drive their flu-ridden head of research home.

  


As if easily defeated, Ryuu sighs, then starts to sit back up.

“I’ll admit I haven’t checked for a fever yet. I think we all have other things to deal with, though, since there’s only the three of us for the night.”

“You’re right, but… If you’re this tired, you should at least be resting more comfortably than that,” Tsumugi muses back.

“Moreover, I don’t think we want to wake Mitsuki in the dead middle of the night, do we?” Even Iori has to swallow his own leverage: nobody wants to confront a sleep-deprived, barely awoken Mitsuki, not even him.

“Still, there must be something we can do about this…” A bulb lights up inside her head. “I know! At least, we must have some things that’d make this less miserable for you.”

  


She doesn’t wait for Iori to catch up to her (he’s always one step ahead of her anyway), rushing first for their collective, emergency stack of tea (everyone here knows coffee is the worst idea possible when you have a killer headache or cold symptoms to ignore) and, of course, the one thing she should’ve thought about immediately: blankets.

Tsumugi knows the break room by heart, so she easily recovers the item from one of their secret stashes (which is actually the bottom shelf of a small closet, the one right next to the coat hanger where one of Tamaki’s hoods is always hung because he keeps forgetting to bring it home with him after work).

  


“You could at least use a blanket!” She exclaims, satisfied, as she gives both covers to her workmate.

“Thank you very much, Tsumugi,” Ryuu replies with a smile and a hint of tiredness in his voice before yawning.

“I think it’s about time we take our leave, Dr Takanashi,” Iori tells her.

“But, the tea—”

Iori leans into her ear.

“We could always brew it in your office, for your information.”

“Good idea!” She whispers, before turning to Ryuu once more. “We’ll be taking our leave now! If you need us for anything, don’t hesitate to call my phone!”

  


A gentle snore makes them realize they’ve been speaking in the void for a minute or two. Amused (and a little embarrassed), Tsumugi softly puts the blanket over her colleague so it covers his shoulders and, with Iori, quietly makes her way to the corridor, trying to ignore the squeaky sound their shoes make on the linoleum floor.

“Shouldn’t we call Dr Tsunashi’s wife so she can get him?”

“Well, she’s probably asleep…” She checks her phone.

“What’s wrong.”

“Ah, it’s midnight! That means it’s now the twelfth!”

She sighs, her phone against her chest.

“You know… We could at least give Ryuu a nice night of rest for his birthday.”

“Agreed.”

  


They enter her office and soon start brewing three cups of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> look platy you're here too!


End file.
